Lord Of Cinder
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: Left with no Power left, Gwyn Lord of Cinder is given the opportunity to rise once again with his Second Chance at Halkegenia, will he strike out the Noble and began the new Age of Fire or Will he do Something bigger? Godlike Gwyn Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Souls or Zero no Tsukaima**

**A/N: I just Play Dark Souls and I'm saying it interest me with its story and Gameplay. well I hope you enjoy the Prologue of my first Dark Souls crossover.**

**Lord of Cinder**

**Kiln of the First Flame**

He sat waiting for his time to end. he wait for the Chosen undead to come and take his place. However he too knows The Chosen Undead is the Successor of Furtive Pygmy The forgotten. It is Pygmy who declined to Challenge the Ancient Dragons but with the overwhelming power of Three Lords, Pygmy successfully exiled with his own flame and become undead. Pygmy however accept his fate as the Undead and withered as the Forgotten Lords.

He felt a presence passing the White light and slowly he stood up from the withered Bonfire and Launch himself at the Chosen Undead. He could feel the Chosen Undead has strong Soul and have become as strong as him. He could feel this will be the end of him.

He swipe his Greatsword and the Chosen Undead however with expert rolling The Chosen Undead evade Gwyn. Gwyn brought his sword downward to slice the Undead but unfortunately he is parried and Stabbed. He pull himself up as his final attempt to hurt the Undead and it did hit the Undead however the Undead quickly pull himself up and roll forwards to him and thrust his sword at Gwyn and end the life of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder.

He closed his eyes waiting and waiting in the Void and wandering aimlessly until he sat and rest. He is now only a shell of his former self. He could feel it the Age of Fire has fallen and the Age of Dark has overcome it. The Chosen Undead has chosen the Age of Dark because the failure of his son and daughter. But that doesn't even matter now he will stuck in the Void for as long as the time when the Ancient times full of Dragons still roam.

Sounds of fire spark made his eyes drift towards something he would never expect would find once again. Fire. He walk at the fire remained and try to touch it as it gives life to Gwyn. he feel fresh and it's like he is back in his former glory.

He held the fire with both of his hands and the fire become brighter and brighter until the Void completely overcome. He felt powerful. This is his second chance he will not miss. He will fix his past mistake even if he is not in his world.

**Somewhere in the Forest  
**

He awoke and he felt something he once lost. his weapon, he grip his hand tightly at the grip of his sword and awoke in a jolt of energy rush through him. he remembered everything. he could feel his power come back to him his power could match up against the Four Lords. He took a deep breath and walk towards the nearest clearing.

This place feels Intoxicating. The feeling of mass power made Gwyn multiple times stronger than he was. He could feel the power of many Lords inside of him raging like a Thunder fire but now he needs to figure it out what will he do here.

He looked at the water and saw his face, instead of his ordinary old man's face his face looked younger almost in his 20's and his usual rusted crown now plated with Pure gold and his tattered clothes and glimmer of gold even his cape. He look at his Greatsword and channel his power through the Sword and his sword engulfed in hot red flame. however his amusement cut short as a figure look at him from beyond the trees.

The shadow tries to escape but to no avail Gwyn was faster and he tackled the shadow with a cloak covering the face. the person behind the cloak is also wearing a hat.

"Please, Stop...I'm sorry if I stalk you but it just a coincidence I'm sorry if you are part of nobility." the voice said to him as he heard the soft voice of a woman, her silky voice made Gwyn face hot for a few seconds before turning back towards her.

"Who are you? Where is this place?" Gwyn ask her as his own voice seemed to change now his voice were slightly younger like his son Gwyndolin.

"I am Tiffania Westwood and Here is Albion of Halkegenia...umm please let me get up sir?" The girl in cloak said in soft voice.

Gwyn let her go and both him and her stand up and he could see her appearance. She is a well endowed woman he could see with her enormous chest. Her height is 5'3 feet. She has Long golden blonde hair and light blue eyes her hat dropped off and he could see clearly her long pointed ears. Her clothes are less than Gwyn imagined and his face become slightly red however he regained his composure.

"What are you?" He pointed at her long pointed ears. She yelp and frantically try cover her ears which failed miserably.

"I'm a Half elf and I-I-I!" She hung her face down blushed, she just realize his face is quite Handsome and she is talking with a humans that make things worse. Oh if only she knows.

Gwyn nodded. Elf he never recall any creatures back in Anor Londo but now this is a new world he will reshape it once again.

"Umm sir... May I know your name? I haven't know anything about you sir." She asked nervously.

"I'm Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight." He reach out one of his hand towards the sky as if holding the power of the Sun itself.

**"EHHHH!"** Was the answer of Gwyn's Announce his name.

**A/N: and that's all of Dark Souls and Familiar of Zero Crossover prologue, I hope you enjoy the story I really appreciate all the support please leave a Rate and give a lots of review.**

**Ja Ne~**

**Sohara out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Souls or Familiar of Zero**

**A/N: The first chapter is just the prologue and I admit I am not a good writer not yet anyway. So here it is Chapter two.**

**Country of a Floating Land**

**Somewhere in the Woods of Albion**

Tiffania Westwood or her True name is Tiffania Tudor Daughter of Albion Royality and her mother an elf. She confused about what happen just now. She is just went to head towards the city to find supplies for her and the orphanage, but Curiously she saw bright light somewhere in the North the way she just walk. What she found is surprising. Young man who extremely Tall 6'2 feet tall and one thing got her interest more is his clothes were look like Royalty or more.

Eventually she followed him until he reach a small clearing of lake, she also notice his Large sword swung over his shoulder lifted it like it was nothing. she noticed his hair is long and he also wearing a crown over his head, his long hair is a mixture of Gray and golden.

She also saw his face which made her blushed at the Adonis or Warrior or Knight or even Noble. Her mind's were pretty much occupied until she is caught by the man's sight and chased.

So here they are walking on the road with Tiffa leading towards her home. She is really surprised at first when he announce his name and Title. Is he some kind of spirit? He did say his name is Gwyn Lord of Sunlight. Whoever he is she will now take responsibility of maybe noble or maybe he is Lord. The thought made her dizzy on her tracks which noticed by Gwyn while he walks beside her.

Gwyn could feel this world will not like his own. He couldn't feel the corrupt creatures, Monsters or Undead or even Hollow. This land has no Archtrees. However he sense many Dragons and it's obviously not the Everlasting Dragon. These Dragons is pale in comparison of the Everlasting Dragons.

He also feel the power within Young Tiffania beside him. Her power is like Abyss however unlike Abyss which is Dense and Dark her power is Blank like nothingness felt inside her. He knew that power will give great Advantage of what is happening in the near future against someone strong even if he is already strong without help.

"Hmm...Tiffania, Can you describe this land of yours?" Gwyn asked her which snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah...Yes Lord Gwyn, this land is governed by Royalty...however this land is engulf by war." Tiffania hung her head down.

Gwyn know those words, It is something really familiar to him. "War?"

"Yes Lord Gwyn, This land govern by the Royalty are Ruthless, Violent, and filled with Tyrant the government is giving people taxes no one could afford to. However another groups of nobles cannot accept it and rise in rebellion against the Royal family. It's name is Reconquista."

Gwyn nodded. "So these Reconquista said to bring peace to the land is there any other motives behind this rebellion?"

Tiffania looked upwards with her finger touching her lips. "Hmm... I've heard some rumours about Reconquista which all of those bringing peace is just a bluff they just the same greedy old noble and will crush the life of the poor commoner."

"Can you tell me how classes of people lined up in this land?" He keeps hearing groups of nobles of course, he know what Nobles is as he is a Noble or Father of Noble in Lordran.

"Yes, Here people who can use Magic considered Noble even though there are people who can use magic and isn't considered Nobles because of their Status like a thief, meanwhile common people or people who can't use magic called Commoner." Tiffania explained.

Magic? Is it somesort of trick like Witch of Izalith used to explain to him. This place however considered Magic or Sorcery for him is the act of Noble itself while the people who serve them is Commoner is technically slave for them, he really doubt they use their own bodies for the war, its people is the one who fought the war. Sorcerers fight with a Catalyst and usually with Long range too and Gwyn consider them as cowards except Witch of Izalith and her daughters of Chaos.

"I see, this land filled with corruptness than I expected." Gwyn muttered and didn't go unnoticed by Tiffania

"Then what about your Homeland Lord Gwyn is it peaceful there?" Tiffania asked in a cheerful voice.

"It was once a peaceful Land but not anymore." It is true Lordran was once peaceful after he defeated the Ancient Dragons and it last for many centuries until the Fire slowly faded and Dark Slowly consumes Lordran then Oolacile become its first victims then Artorias his proud and strong Knights fall in the hand of the Abyss. From there he sacrifice himself to the fire and slowly delay the power of Dark nonetheless all of his Sacrifice goes wasteless. His first son gone missing. His Daughter went to marry Flame god. and His other Son playing with Lordran as if it's his plaything.

Tiffania tilt her head. "Once?" then she realize something really bad other than War must have destroy his homeland. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"It is fine Tiffania." He suddenly stop and point his finger in front of him. "Is that your house?"

Tiffania nodded. "Yes it is, I'm sorry if it's not meet with your Likeness Lord Gwyn." She bowed

"No, It's fine I will get used to it." He really prefer bonfire than Sleep however since this place is not Lordran and he obviously won't make Tiffania the Firekeeper of all people, she is really strong if he could teach her a bit of Witch of Izalith Flame of Chaos she could be a valuable comrade.

The House is small but not that small, it is enough for two person to stay inside and it seems she live alone if what she said is true. He never truly slept for a long time, he just need to sit on a bonfire and all of his fatigue, wounds will patched itself.

Night time has come and Gwyn sat on the dining table while Tiffania cook something for him. He too never eat only drink a couple of Estus Flask however it is good only if he is succumbed to become an undead but until his last time at Lordran almost everyone could drink it even though Humans may or may not drink it he could still drink the Estus Flask just fine.

"Here it is Lord Gwyn." Tiffania served the food while Gwyn cut out his thoughts.

He never eat with someone except his child that is when they are still little child. Eating with some stranger who just found him somewhere and take him in kindness is strange and rare. People would probably frightened at his Set of Clothes and his Greatsword.

Both of them gave their own prayers and start eating. First thing that came through his mind after eating the food is magnificent. He wondered if it's him who never tasted foods for years or if it is truly delicious.

Tiffania timidly look at Gwyn. "Umm...How is it Lord Gwyn?" she asked nervously.

Gwyn stare at her and a smile appear on his young face. It's strange he already smiled at this new world. he never truly smiled when he is in Lordran but now he could freely express his emotion even though it is towards stranger. The smile of course made Tiffania's cheek red and she try to advert her eyes try to avoid his gaze.

"It is good Tiffania, and I'm glad I meet you." It seems Gwyn has no idea what he just said and made Tiffania blush even harder.

"U-umm Thank you and it is really nice meeting you even though it's coincidence." She looked away fidgeting her fingers then she looked at him. "Oh, and please just call me Tiffa Lord Gwyn."

He nodded and continue eating.

Tiffa continue her eating and she can't really tell what feeling inside her body, it feels hot and her heart is beating so fast. she never really expect someone to acknowledge her as Tiffa and not Elves from fairytales and everyone hates. It is her first time showing her ears to someone other than her sister. She also feel warm around Gwyn and it feels strange. she wants to get close to him and... She shook her head and continue eating.

Gwyn suddenly ask her. "Hmm...Tiffa If I may ask?"

Tiffa nodded.

"Who is the one who introduce the system of this Commoner and Noble?" Gwyn asked. It is wrong to say that Commoner be the one who slaved by the Noble in Lordran even Noble will punished, but here they do anything they want as if they are gods.

"Long Ago the Founder of Magic Brimir is the Master of Magic and with his power and Four of his familiar which includes many creatures, Gandalfr, Vindalfr, Mjovitnir, and Lifbrasir They call themself as Noble and they swore to protect the Commoner from any harm and it come fruitless nowadays no Commoner believe in such thing anymore It appears Brimir is also greedy he wants to conquer the Holy Lands of Elf for Humans but one of his Familiar Gandalfr Sasha an elf disagre and kill him this cause many stories such as elf is bad spread throughout Halkegenia. That is also the reason I wear this hat, it is to cover my ears people are scared about." Tiffa explained

Gwyn nodded. now he felt a little bad after what Tiffa said. This world is corrupt and withered because of the Foolishness of the nobles. He will reshape this world to a better world

After Dinner Tiffa quickly wash up the dishes and sleep. she try to convince him to sleep but he replied saying he will sleep later. Tiffa just nodded and quickly asleep.

Gwyn Lord of Cinder stare at two moons Illuminating the Night Sky, It is different from Lordran, this place is beautiful unlike the accursed land of Lordran. It is a pity the people who live here. Nobles live in greed while Commoner forced to take orders from the Nobles. He sighed. It appears People are greedy no matter which world is in.

He slowly walk towards the bed and lay down. the softness of bed he never expect to find now he could feel it once again. Tomorrow will be a big day and he will reshape this world far better than Lordran and he will start it here.

At Albion.

**A/N: There finished. It is really fast update than I expected anyway but still I try to leash out what inside my minds before I forgot about it. Please Read and give me a long review It will be much appreciated.**

**Sohara out**

**Ja Ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for the late update I absolutely have no idea how to proceed but still i tried :) once again sorry for my bad grammar I try very hard to improve it however I will write the best I can. Short Chapter  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Dark Souls or Zero no Tsukaima**

**Halkegenia's Noble**

**Tiffania's Cottage**

Gwyn wakes up early while he is still tired he will always look up the sky to wait for the sun to rise. This world is strange and unique while Time and Space in Lordran is Distorted this place is just as strange.

He noticed Tiffa is still sleeping and he walked outside slowly without noise. for 1 Hour he decide to practice with his sword, He knew he was getting rusty and when the sun are rising he tried practiced his Sunlight spear.

He raised his left hand and gather the power from the sun. His eyes went wide with how giant his Sunlight spear was, Power within this world are massive. in his left hand now is twice as long as his body and it is thicker than the ordinary Sunlight spear. He then throw it to a nearby tree, the Sunlight spear exploded once it touch the trees and create a crater about 11 til 12 trees destroyed it was more destructive.

His Sunlight spear Roar more loudly and it waken up Tiffa in a haste noticing he is missing he went outside and went towards the source of the terrifying Thunderclap and her eyes went wide when a large crater created nearby her house even though it is far enough.

Gwyn noticed her and held up his hand. "Don't worry I'm just experimenting my skills, tomorrow everything will be fine like nothing happened around here." He knelt and touch the ground while his hand radiates white light. If her eyes did not deceive her then the massive crater she saw just creating itself back slowly.

He stood and walk past Tiffa. "Oh yes, today is the day you gonna show up the nearby village isn't it? well how about you show me the way Tiffa."

Tiffa nervously following Gwyn. "Y-yes Lord Gwyn, please let me show you the way."

Winsford Village

Village and as such must pay taxes whether they like it or not and this place is not an exception, after the war between the Rebels and the Royalists everything become doubled and it is not for the good of the commoner.

The Rebels are also a bunch of Noble who only think of themself and somehow they managed to capture little part of Commoner while the other is afraid or did not care.

This Village is where Tiffa usually visit the Orphanage and bought all of her stuff or supply, Tiffa is wearing a hat right now to avoid any eyes on her even if many perverted eyes already eyed her.

She hung her head off as she was nervous around the person she accompanied right now. Today everyone else avoid having contact with the man himself. Yes Gwyn is the main reason why not many people looking at her especially men with lustful eyes.

It's because of Lord Gwyn or many people who likes to call him Noble because no one knew who is he yet. She could see it all, Everyone was scared of him and sooner or later he will ask her why everyone seems to Avoid him but that doesn't matter right now.

Gwyn right now having trouble as to why people didn't greet each other when both of them are walking around the village is this how they treat one another it doesn't matter to him, all he want is to see how Noble in this world are. He recognized everyone here is just a simple commoner with no power which he tried to find.

While two of them are thinking a very different thoughts, a Fat Noble decide to show up with his guards and tried to Double Tax the people here and Gwyn got sight of what he needed.

While the Noble tried to Tax the Villagers Gwyn walk towards the Noble with his greatsword ready. "You." Gwyn called out towards the man and the man noticed him while giving him a gestures of we are the same.

"Ahh...Hello sir, How may I help you in this wondrous day?" the Noble asked

"Yes, why are you Taxated people to the out Extent of their capabilities?" Gwyn asked sternly.

The Noble nervously gulped. "Well, I have my own order to Tax these people for the funds of war."

'This man is lying, I hate Noble who lie behind the backs of their Leader, this man deserve to die.' he could detect lie he is Lord of Sunlight after many years he knew which one is lying and which one is not. "I see then, do you have any script order from your leader?"

The noble grit his teeth but then he continue to smile. "of course I do sir, then how about you sir? what are you doing in this backwater village? I knew people like you sir is not one who enjoying the sight of this little village."

"I'm just here eradicating the likes of you who destroy your own." before he could ask what does he mean. Gwyn slash his sword vertically cleaving the Nobles head.

The guard who saw this immediately rush to Gwyn however they were overwhelmed by Gwyn's skills and speed. They met the same fate as their master.

From that day on he understand the culture of this new world. Those who are gifted are well treated while those who are Normal treated like slave those are a common thing in this world and that is something he would change.

**A/N : Sorry this is just a fast chapter and I promise you the next chapter will be updated faster and Longer. I'm truly sorry once again for this part. The next chapter is Gwyn creating a new force of knights capable and strong as his knights back in Lordran. I don't know if I should pair Gwyn x Tiffania...Oh well we'll see how that goes. Please leave a review it would be much appreciated.**

**Sohara out**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
